


Treading Skulls

by Aaleack



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: I'M GONNA TRY MY BEST TO NOT BE OOC FUCKING WISH ME LUCK, M/M, as in gladion doesn't say no to anything but he's not particularly willing to begin with, but not endlessly fluffy either, i'm not really sure what else to tag, it's not gonna be too dark, shit's more or less consensual, there's no rape or misuse of innocence, they both have their issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaleack/pseuds/Aaleack
Summary: WARNING: This story contains story spoilers for Pokémon Sun and Moon, please keep this in mind before reading!Set two years before Sun and Moon, follow Gladion as he gets used to his new life as a member of Team Skull and forms an odd relationship with Guzma, the gang’s leader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not condone any form of intimate relations between adults and minors outside of fiction, please remember that these are harmless words on a digital page, and if you are uncomfortable with the subject at hand, I recommend you simply do not read.
> 
> I haven’t played all of Pokemon Sun/Moon yet! I’m pretty far in, so hopefully nothing else I have yet to see rules out anything I have planned, but we’ll see lol.

Life itself had always been a mess for Gladion, but finally he was starting to move on his own two feet, walking in his own direction instead of following the pull and tug or the puppet strings his Mother had wound around him. His choice wasn’t a smart one, but it was one he made on his own. He felt like he was finally able to take his first breath of fresh air. 

Clutching a Poke Ball in trembling fingers, he watched as Akala Island came closer and closer. He was free. He was finally away from Her. And he had rescued Type: Null… the first and maybe only being he felt could truly understand him.

 

Life was rough, as he knew it would be. Gladion had been sheltered the entire sixteen years of his life, not a single decision was of his own, and now he had to survive on his own in a strange new place, caring for a mistreated Pokémon… First, he needed a place to call home, and he had made sure he had taken enough money to do so. 

Gladion may had been sheltered, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew how the world worked, he had seen it more than enough from his Mother and those Team Skull buffoons the Aether Foundation so happily worked alongside.

 

He and Null had travelled quite a way, asking around about Team Skull’s hideout on his travels, and ended up finding a little Motel on a beautiful oceanside route, desperately handing over enough money to secure him an entire two years of residence. Unfortunately, it wasn’t until after he had blown off a good portion of the money he’d stolen that he learned Team Skull lived on the island Ula’Ula in a run over area called ‘Po Town’.

Good. That was fantastic news. Whatever… he kinda liked the ocean anyway, so riding back and forth between islands might not be too bad… at least, if his plan actually worked.

 

As he walked along his set path, hand anxiously placed over his pant pocket, where Null was resting inside his Poke Ball, Gladion amused the thought that maybe he was more like his Mother than he first realized, after all, no one sane would run away from a corrupt home, live on their own with no practice in self-care or work experience, with a plan to join the very group that was secretly partnered with their batshit crazy Mother’s company. Surely, there was something wrong with him.

“Hey whoa, yo, what’s up with this?”

Gladion’s eyes sharpened, looking ahead as he stood in front of two grunts, standing guard at the entrance to the ever feared ‘Po Town.’

“You’re that Aether Prez’s kid, ain’tcha? What ya doin’ here, bro?”

“You got a meetin’ with the Boss or something?”

“Um.. not particularly…” Gladion muttered, and inwardly kicked himself as the guards tried to stifle their snickers at his speech. Damn it, he wasn’t under anyone’s control anymore! He didn’t have to speak like that, and he wouldn’t from now on. Clearing his throat and relaxing his posture, he tried again. “No, but I want one. I… want to join Team Skull.”

“What?!”

“Yo, bro, that’s nuts!”

“The lush life’s that bad, huh? But what makes you think you have what it takes to be part of our gang?”

Gladion’s fists clenched, heart racing. “I can prove it. I’ll do whatever it takes..”

“Bwahaha! This kid’s for real, yo! What do you wanna do about this, bro?”

“We’ll take ya to the Boss, yo, it’ll be a sweet ass show!”

Gladion watched them banter and tease silently, their terrible speech made him want to vomit, in all honestly. He was free to speak his own words now, but no matter how much he wanted to break the mould he was born into, he would not resort to that.

 

Finally, they dragged him off into the run down town, and Gladion had to use all his willpower to seem uninterested and focused on his cause, to pretend he wasn’t shocked by the god awful state this shitty town was in, and the mansion was barely any better…

“Yo, yo, Boss!” A grunt called, snapping Gladion back out of his mind once more. “We got a surprise for ya!”

The door opened, and Gladion stumbled as he was shoved in, glancing up to stare at the man on a fucking throne as he regained his balance, straightening up as the door slammed shut.

“Well, well. ‘Master Gladion’ from the Aether Foundation! Ha, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Guzma wondered, nothing but amusement in both his voice and body language, smirking down at him with that smug expression he hated so much.

“I… want to work under you.. as part of Team Skull.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I intend to keep these chapters more or less short, since I’m not too familiar with writing fanfiction any longer, but we’ll see how that goes. 
> 
> I’d love to hear your opinions and feedback so far, thanks!


End file.
